


Fifteen years

by adelaide_rain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning of Arthur and Eames's fifteenth wedding anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen years

It’s in the morning when it hits Eames hardest just how much he loves Arthur.

Arthur is asleep - eyes closed, face relaxed - and Eames can look at him all he wants without being snapped at to get back to work. He knows Arthur’s face so well, every crease and curve and contour, knows them with the familiarity only decades can bring. Feeling self-indulgent, Eames lets his eyes trace each well-loved feature, pausing on his favourites - the lines around his mouth from his rare smiles, the salt-and-pepper curls falling over his forehead.

Looking at Arthur makes Eames’s heart swell, makes him smile and want to touch - he won’t though, he knows that the slightest touch will wake him. For now, he basks in the silence of the early morning and the chance to be with Arthur, pale-golden sunbeams their only company.

Later, they’ll have to get to work, showing the new recruits the wonders of the PASIV device. Most of them are still young enough to show their amazement instead of being cynical and Eames likes making them gasp when he shifts his form in the dream. Arthur will roll his eyes at Eames’s ‘showing off’ but he’ll smile, too.

Later still, when they get back here, Eames will cook and Arthur will bake, there will be champagne and hours and hours of getting lost in each other.

Now, Arthur is stirring and Eames swallows a sigh. The silence is broken. Time to get up, get ready, get going.

“Good morning,” Arthur says, planting a kiss on Eames’s shoulder and smiling at him.

“Good morning,” Eames says, taking hold of Arthur’s left hand and kissing his ring finger, where a brushed platinum band has sat for fifteen years. “Happy anniversary, love.”

“I can’t believe I’ve put up with you for this long,” Arthur says, smiling and pushing Eames onto his back, trailing kisses over the tattoos on his collarbone.

Eames hums, twists his fingers into Arthur’s hair, and gasps as Arthur ducks his head to bite Eames’s nipple.

Giving a wide grin that shows off his dimples, Arthur says, “Why don’t we run a little late for work today?”

“I’m sure the recruits can find something to amuse themselves with,” Eames agrees as Arthur works his way down Eames’s body, kissing each tattoo he comes into contact with.

“Don’t get used to this,” Arthur warns after he kisses the tattoo of a loaded die that sits on Eames’s hipbone.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Eames says, the last words stretching into a moan as Arthur takes him in his mouth.

This is an excellent way to spend the morning, but all Eames need to be happy is to start the morning with Arthur in his bed.


End file.
